Are you okay?
by superlc529
Summary: What are Clark's thoughts as he's falling? Salvation spoilers, some CLOIS - oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or dialogue used from past episodes. I also don't own this idea – it was Luke (gocubsgo)'s idea from Divine Intervention. He gave me permission to write this and so I just rolled with it. 8-)

A/N: I thought this would be a fun one-shot to write. Luke came up with this idea based on something the wonderful John Schneider said at the Phoenix Comic Con. Luke thought it'd be a good idea to have Clark have a talk with Jonathan in reference to the _Pilot_'s "Are you okay?" and Clark's response, "Could you ask me again in five years?" in his mind while he's falling after the events of _Salvation_.

This is my first attempt at writing _anything_ in first person, so I hope it's okay and I hope you like it. In no way is this actually how Season 10 will start – at least I think. ;)

**If you haven't seen 9x22 _Salvation_ - Do Not Read**

**Are You Okay?**

"Unlike you, I will lead from a throne, not from the shadows," Zod seethed in the pouring rain. He had the blue-kryptonite dagger aimed for my side. I was using all my human-strength to hold him away, but he had more of an advantage. Zod was backing me up near the edge of the roof.

He went on, "Every human including the woman you love will _kneel before Zod_."

I looked behind me. I was very close to the edge. One step and I'd fall. I looked back to Zod. I had a decision to make, "You already destroyed my first home. I won't let you take this one."

I let go of my grip on Zod and the blue-k dagger plunged into my side. Zod looked shocked. The pain was immense – each breath seemed like a major undertaking. I looked to Zod, he was smiling. He thought he'd won… but I knew… I knew that without the blue kryptonite he would ascend like the others. Earth would be safe from his reign of terror.

The pain was too much… suddenly I didn't feel anything beneath me. What happened? I must've been starting to fall off the roof. Once I could focus, I could see Zod's look of realization. He ascended like the others with a wail of protest. I did it. I saved Earth from Zod. Would Jor-El be proud? Was this what he had in mind for me? Was my earlier dream just that – a dream?

I could hear the wind rushing past my ears. I was falling. This was how it was going to end. My life on this planet was over. Thousands of thoughts ran through my mind – was my life flashing before my eyes once again? I could see my parents, Pete, Jimmy, Lana, Chloe, Oliver, the Justice League, and the Justice Society all pass before my eyes in a blur. Then the images started slowing and I saw Lois – her smiling face, her ponytail swing, her biting her lip when she lusted for something – did she always look at me like that?

Then I saw our last kiss. It was full of passion and desire. Never had I kissed anyone or been kissed like that before in my life. What would her life be like now that I'm gone?

Images blended together as one became dominant, as if it were happening in this moment…

"_Your grandfather gave me that telescope when I was just about your age. I came downstairs for breakfast one morning," Jonathan started some small talk, "and there it was."_

_My younger self moved away from the telescope as I heard my dad ask, "Are you okay?" _

I waited for my younger self to answer. I remember what I had said – _"Can I answer that in about five years?"_

But that answer never came, instead I heard my dad's voice louder this time asking the same thing, "Are you okay? I know you wanted to answer that question five years after I asked it, but… I wasn't around."

"Dad?," I turned around. I was in my loft. He came up the stairs continuing, "Well? Were you okay?"

"I wasn't after you died," I replied truthfully, "But I think I am now."

"Why?," he asked.

"So much has happened since you died, Dad," I had so much to tell him, "I've been working at the _Planet_. I've been pulling off saves and people are even starting to accept the Blur."

"The Blur?," Jonathan tilted his head. For the first time, I realized his hair was longer.

"That's my moniker," I explained, "It's what people call me when I super-speed around to save the day. I leave my Kryptonian family's shield as my signature… to let them know I've been there."

"Sounds exciting," Jonathan nodded, "You enjoy working at the paper?"

"It's the best job in the world," I smiled, "Especially since I've been working with Lois."

"You work with Lois?," Jonathan raised his eyebrows, "How's that?"

"It's the greatest," I said, "_She's_ the greatest… she always said we make a pretty good team."

"You always have. Are you two together?," he had a knowing smile. He must've noticed my reminiscent look.

"We were," I nodded sadly.

"Were?," Jonathan furrowed his brows.

"Yeah," I nodded solemnly, "I just hope she'll be able to find happiness again like she brought me."

"Son," he started, "Why are you using past tense?"

"Because," I was confused. I'm standing here talking to my deceased father, "Aren't I dead?"

"Far from it," he walked closer to me.

"But _you're_ here," I emphasized. Maybe he just didn't want to accept the fact. I could – why couldn't he?

"You're not dead, Clark," Jonathan assured me, "You've still got a destiny to fulfill on Earth."

"How?," I didn't know what to do, "I can't… I can't do anything. This journey is over."

"You'll go through many journeys in your life, son," Jonathan put a hand on my shoulder, "Each one will end and another one begin… this isn't the end, Clark. Another new journey is about to begin."

"But…," I was confused. Why didn't he understand?, "I have blue kryptonite in my side. It takes away all my powers. I'm just as human as you are right now and I'm falling off of one of the tallest buildings in Metropolis. How can I come back from that?"

"You're more powerful than you give yourself credit, son. Listen to your heart and you'll know what to do," he smiled and paused, "It's time, son."

"Time for what?," I furrowed my brows.

He grabbed my arm, looked down at my watch, and rubbed the side of it – his watch – and looked back up at me, "It's time to _finally_ fulfill your destiny."

I smiled as a bright light surrounded both of us and in a second it was replaced by the darkness of the night and I could feel something wet spreading on my face – but it wasn't rain… it was my tears. I was still falling, I could save myself – I had to. I had to for this planet, for Lois, for my friends – and for myself.

The ground was coming up quickly. With all the strength I had left, I pulled the dagger out of my side and threw it. Where it landed, I had no idea, but I could feel _some_ strength returning. I needed to stop falling – now I _really_ wish I could fly.

"CLARK!," I heard Lois' voice. Could she see me falling? What did my dad mean I had to listen to my heart? Lois? Was he talking about Lois? For a second I hovered and held onto that. Lois called my name once again, she was getting closer. Each time she called my name I remained hovering. She truly was the key – in more ways than one. The ground was only a foot away, I could barely keep my eyes open so I just let myself drop.

"Smallville?," Lois ran up to me. She looked blurry, but I could tell it was her, "Smallville! Oh my God!"

"Lois," I managed. I wasn't sure if I was loud enough, but she must've heard me because I couldn't hear her voice in hysterics anymore.

She put my head in her lap and brushed my wet bangs off my forehead. I heard her sniffle before asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," I whispered, cupping my bloody hand on her cheek. I could see her give me a little smile, "Now that you're here… I'm okay."

**THE END**

So? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts! How'd you like it? It was my first shot at anything in first person. Is it something you'd like to see happen when Season 10 returns in the fall? I wrote all of this all in one setting.

Please comment! I love them all!

Clois Forever! :D


End file.
